


Hold That Thought: Reader Version

by acklesbbykate



Series: Inspired By Songs [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, Coming Untouched, Cover Art, Dean Has Been Gone, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I Need New Panties Now, Married Couple, Phone Sex, Reader Misses Him, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Texting, This Was Arousing To Write, You Will Too, You're Welcome, not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesbbykate/pseuds/acklesbbykate
Summary: ~Dean’s drawl gets impossibly deeper, and you follow your husband’s directions to the letter, closing your eyes and imaging your bedroom dark save for the flicker from the candles on the nightstands and dresser. You can see clearly in your mind the way the light emphasizes the shadows between Dean’s shoulder blades, along his waste, in the curve of his biceps. You can see the way your husband’s big, strong hands reach for you. You can feel when they grip your face and bring your lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.~You send a naughty picture to Dean, but you didn't expect him to call you, and you certainly didn't expect him to bring you to orgasm with nothing but his voice...Can you see it? Feel it?Girl, are you there yet?Now hold that thought.*I am posting 2 versions: Dean/Cas and Dean/Reader*





	Hold That Thought: Reader Version

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Hold That Thought, by Chuck Wicks  
> [Lyric Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8__ZMFtK4dQ)

6:12 PM JAN 1, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**Gorgeous Wife**  
_I miss you_

6:13 PM JAN 1, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**Dean/Hubby**  
_i miss u 2 baby_

6:14 PM JAN 1, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**Gorgeous Wife**  
_You’ve been gone too long_

6:15 PM JAN 1, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**Dean/Hubby**  
_i know, sweetheart_

6:16 PM JAN 1, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**Dean/Hubby**  
_im omw now_

6:17 PM JAN 1, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**Gorgeous Wife**  
_Hurry baby_

6:18 PM JAN 1, 2018  
MSG RECEIVED FROM  
**Gorgeous Wife**  
_[IMAGE ATTACHED]_  
_Wet and waiting <3_

6:19 PM JAN 1, 2018  
CALL INCOMING FROM  
**Dean/Hubby**

You grin and click the little green ‘answer call’ icon, followed by the ‘speaker’ button. “Hi, baby.”

“Goddamn, sweetheart.” You shiver at the growl in Dean’s tone. That southern drawl is always sexy, but now it bypassed sexy and went straight into liquid sex.

“I guess you got the picture?” You rub your clit slowly, palming your breast and pinching your nipple with your other hand.

“I did. I’m glad I was already in the Impala when I opened that message.” You chuckle breathily. “Are you laying in our bed?”

You whimper and nod before remembering that Dean can’t see you. “Yes, baby.”

“And are you touching yourself?”

You moan softly and squeeze your thighs together at the pulse and throb of your pussy. “Y…yes…”

“Stop. No more touching yourself. I’ll take care of you when I get home, sweetheart.” Your gasp and groan is all the acknowledgment Dean needs to know you were following directions.

“Good girl. Now, _close your eyes and picture this: We’re lyin’ in bed in the candlelight. We start to kiss.”_ Dean’s drawl gets impossibly deeper, and you follow your husband’s directions to the letter, closing your eyes and imaging your bedroom dark save for the flicker from the candles on the nightstands and dresser. You can see clearly in your mind the way the light emphasizes the shadows between Dean’s shoulder blades, along his waste, in the curve of his biceps. You can see the way your husband’s big, strong hands reach for you. You can feel when they grip your face and bring your lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. Your teeth bite, your tongues caress, your lips suck.

You grip the sheets on the bed to keep from touching yourself, letting your husband talk you into a mess of slick and need. _“I'm pullin’ your body in close to mine, now picture us-that moment before we make love…”_ You gasp and arch your hips, your mind’s eye and memory showing you your husband sitting up in the middle of the bed, flushed, sweat dripping down his chest and sliding down his back. You see him pulling his writhing wife into his lap. You see yourself clearly as if watching from beside your bed. You watch yourself rise up on your knees, gripping Dean’s damp hair, pulling his head back, and looking down into his vivid green eyes as you prepare to lower your body down over your husband’s cock.

 _“Now hold that thought. Hold it right there. Let your mind keep runnin’ wild ‘til I get there.”_ You moan as you focus on that feeling of bone deep need and the anticipation of knowing you are about to finally have your husband filling you, but still not getting that final push.

You whimper out a needy, “Please…”

 _“Just imagine me lovin’ on you all night long. Can you see it? Feel it? Girl, are you there yet?”_ You thrash on the sheets, your pussy dripping and clenching, your body hot and needy for Dean. You have a momentary thought that he may actually be able to talk you into an orgasm if he keeps this up. Dean moans softly as if he knows exactly what his wife is thinking and growls out, _“Now, hold that thought.”_

You keen when you hear Dean growl, easily picturing how he must be navigating traffic as fast as possible with his cock tenting his dress pants.

 _“Wish that I was already home, 'cause, girl, I've been thinkin’ about tonight all day long.”_ You bite your lip, picturing your husband sitting through his final meetings and the plane ride home just imaging all the ways he wanted to touch you… all the ways he wanted to taste you…

 _“So why don't you lay back and fantasize about me and you, and everything we're gonna do, and hold that thought.”_ You moaned Dean’s name again and again, your body drawing tight and ready to come apart at the seams.

 _“I can see it, feel it, girl, are you there yet? Mmm, now hold that thought…'cause, girl, I'm almost home,”_ Dean rumbled through the phone.

Your hole clenches, his pussy gushes, you pant into the phone, your mind overwhelmed with thoughts of Dean’s body, sounds of his voice, phantom feelings of him working you right up to the edge.

You never hear Dean come through the door, but suddenly he’s there, standing in the doorway. His pupils are blown, his shirt unbuttoned and untucked, his pants undone and hanging low off his hips. And he has his cock free from his pants, one hand wrapped around it and stroking slowly from base to tip.

“Mmm, sweetheart…”

And you’re falling, right over the edge and into ecstasy, the spontaneous orgasm ripping a cry from you that sounds inhuman in its intensity. Your whole body spasms, your thighs now slick from your come, and you claw at the bed, body bucking and arching and rolling in the sheets.

When you can open your eyes, you look to the doorway to see your husband collapsed against the doorframe, chest heaving, come coating his own abdomen.

“Welcome home, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're horny and you know it, drop your panties! *throws them across the room* lmao! no but seriously this is one of the sexiest songs ever and one of the sexiest men ever. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND WATCHING THE [MUSIC VIDEO](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9UukiyDg7c)! 
> 
> Also you can check out the Dean/Cas version [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13240719)! if you want to!
> 
> Kudos and Comments appreciated!!
> 
> PS: Find me on my new [Tumblr](http://acklesbbykate3178.tumblr.com)!


End file.
